


More Than Enough

by ScrawlingStories



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: ??? kinda lol, Alien Biology, Established Relationship, Lots of Fluff and Feels with Some Smut Sandwiched in the Middle, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Xenobiology, idk how to tag anything Help Me lmfao, if u an alien; u got a tentadick, listen. unless explicitly mentioned in canon:, lol I finally did the math it's only like 15 percent smut I promise, oh god okay here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrawlingStories/pseuds/ScrawlingStories
Summary: Rad just wants to catch a quick nap in his van after a much-too-eventful morning of working at the Bodega, but a certain unexpected something-or-other prevents him from doing just that.((I have no explanation or excuses for this...... I am So Sorry x,3))





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what to tell y'all.  
> It all started with a sudden inspiration spark from [mindartdraws](http://mindartdraws.tumblr.com/)' [art of Rad & Raymond smooching in the back of Rad's van](http://mindartdraws.tumblr.com/post/164690105012/i-know-we-keep-in-it-pg-and-youre-sleepin-and-i), but at some point down the creative writing process it got... really weird & somehow (d)evolved into six-thousand words of 100% unmitigated & apparently very-saucy self-indulgence fic, _sssssssooooooooooooooooo;;;;_  
>  (Also I wrote & actually finished this in like... the span of 4 days. Thats--like, _unprecedented_ for me  & I'm kinda scared x,D)  
> But anyways . . . . . . . . . . . . Please Enjoy~? ¯\\_(;;ᐛ )_/¯

It’s difficult being a hero, sometimes. Especially when you’re a hero training at someplace as legendary as Gar’s Hero Supply and Bodega. You have to train hard and follow instructions; keep evil at bay and fight annoying robots from across the street; clean up aisle two for the _third_ time today because Colewort apparently can’t grasp the unfortunate truth that you really _can’t_ put lighting cheese on a zinger dog no matter _how_ many times Brandon might claim that he’s done it before and it was the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted…

Rad huffs out a sigh as another piece of ceiling tile bounces off of his head, quickly ruffling his already-disheveled afro to get most of the new chunks and dust out. Man, he really doesn’t need this right now. After having to battle it out pretty significantly with all three of the main Boxmore bots a little under an hour ago, the last thing he wants to be doing right now is actually working. And with K.O. trying to nurse Colewort back to consciousness and Enid... being Enid, that leaves only Rad left to do all of the heavy lifting. Which is fine, because he can totally do it because he’s obviously so strong and awesome, but that doesn’t mean that he _wants_ to do it all himself. Or, just at all, period.

He glances up at the clock again just as it happens to strike 3:15, and he gives a little _whoop!_ of delight. “Alright, break time!” he calls, tossing the broom in his hands to the side and setting the Broken Ceiling sign haphazardly atop the pile of debris he’s swept together into the center of the aisle. Perfect. “I’m taking my break, guys!” he repeats as he heads for the back door. “I’ll be in my van if you need me. _Don’t_ need me.”

Enid calls out an absent, “Sounds fun; just don’t get lost this time,” from the front counter, not even bothering to look up from her magazine, and K.O. waves an over-enthusiastic wish of good luck and a restful break like Rad is actually going on some kind of vacation or something. What a sweet kid. With a final wink and pointed finger-gun, Rad makes his escape out the back door before anything else can come along to hold him up. He’s only allotted so much break time per day after all, and wasting a single moment of it by working would just be disrespectful to Mr. Gar's generosity of giving him a break in the first place.

It’s getting closer to summertime with each passing day, as time tends to do, and the air outside has already whipped itself up into a balmy haze. Man, his van is gonna be sweltering like an oven inside; good thing Blaine wasn’t a total flake and actually got his nitro-AC fixed before this latest heat wave rolled in. Rad hops into the driver’s seat and cranks the AC up as high as it will go, pausing to let the frosty air from the vents blast full-force against his face for a few moments before clambering his way into the back. It really is some unspoken feat of skill that he’s able to somehow fit himself between the high headrests and the top of the van to begin with, much less with the amount of ease with which he does it, but the thought doesn’t even cross his mind as he flops down into the messy pile of blankets waiting for him on the other side. It might not be the best setup since the back seat gave out a while back and he hasn't gotten around to getting it replaced yet, but it’s quiet and cool and if he props his head against the center console then he can _just_ manage to stretch his legs all the way out, and after all the fighting and cleanups he’s been through today it’s _just_ the right amount of comfortable that’s _perfect_ for a quick break time nap…

Or it would have been, if the back doors of the van weren’t suddenly thrown open to startle him right back up to full alertness. He blinks a few times against the too-bright sunlight now streaming into the van as all of the cold air that had built up immediately flows out, so now he’s even more annoyed to be so rudely interrupted when he’d specifically told everyone not to need him. But instead of an Enid or K.O. or even Mr. Gar that Rad had expected to see, he’s instead met with a metallic smirk, gleaming behind a shiny green plasma cannon that's being pointed right at his chest.

“My, my, and what do we have here?” Raymond asks condescendingly in his trademark ridiculously-over-the-top cadence, cocking his free hand against his hip as he takes in the scene. “A hero caught red-handed in the act of _not_ expecting the unexpected? How unprofessional~”

“The only thing unprofessional here is _you_ letting all of my cold air out!” Rad retorts huffily, already feeling the sweat start to bead up at his hairline from being exposed to the hot air for less than a minute. Gross. “What do you want, man?”

Raymond clucks his tongue disapprovingly. “Ahh, no fun today, I see…” he mutters before returning to the theatrical intonation and volume, “Well, _clearly,_ I'm here to defeat you, of course! And in such as state as this, you don't stand a chance against _moi_ , so this will be the easiest victory of all time~ _En garde,_ foul hero!”

And with that final declaration he launches himself into the back of the van, and Rad rolls his eyes but can’t keep the stupid smile from tugging at his lips as he uses his telekinesis just in time to slow the overzealous robot from actually crashing into him full-speed and crushing him against the console. He pulls the van doors closed again while he’s at it, and they aren’t even fully shut before Raymond is giggling against his shoulder and trying to find his balance as he puts the blaster away again.

“Was that perhaps a bit _too_ dramatic?” he asks, grinning as he settles more comfortably into the space that _definitely_ feels smaller than it is with two larger-than-average bodies now sharing it.

“Is that even possible when it comes to you?” Rad asks back, instinctively leaning as far back as he possibly can to avoid accidentally catching any spikes as Raymond takes a moment to fuss with his own ever-so-slightly disheveled hair in the rear-view mirror. “Your theatrics meter is always cranked up to like eleven, right?”

“Ha-ha, what a very funny and completely original joke,” Raymond replies, deadpan, but Rad knows he’s smiling on the inside. “But yes, it is, actually, and _you_ know that already, so I’m not sure why you’re playing surprised~”

“What, are you the only one allowed to act around here?”

Raymond snorts. “No, of course not.” His pointed fingers slow in their path of repeatedly smoothing his hair back into place, and he finally looks away from the mirror and into Rad’s eyes for the first time since he entered the van. The air seems to shift a bit at that, an almost tangible crack appearing in the haughty façade they’re both parading around in, and they both feel it. “But now that those doors are shut… I’d rather we just dropped the whole acting thing as soon as possible.”

Rad grins. “Ditto.” And the word is barely out of his mouth before he’s suddenly surging up to capture Raymond’s lips in an expertly-timed surprise attack, the angle long since feeling awkward to either of them as they sink into each other with the ease of familiarity, all soft smiles and light kisses for a handful of moments as they allow their respective Cool-and-Confident masks to melt away within the safety of the van’s four walls. “I missed you,” Rad admits after a particularly loving kiss, somehow able to appear both sheepish and yet not at all at the same time as he gazes up from underneath his eyelashes.

“You saw me just over an hour ago on the other side of the Plaza,” Raymond points out with a smirk, because even without the exaggerated character front he really is an incessant tease just by nature.

“You know that’s not what I mean, wiseguy,” Rad scoffs back with a smile, taking the opportunity to lace their fingers together with the utmost intentions of pure affection… just before launching his second surprise attack and pinning the unsuspecting robot against the nearest wall of the van. For better leverage, and also because his neck was actually starting to ache from having to angle against the corner of the console like that. Not quite as comfortable as he’d first thought. He adds _pillows_ to his mental list of things he really should have in the van already, right alongside a new pair of cliche fuzzy dice for the rear-view mirror and a functioning mini fridge. But that’s getting off-topic. “It’s been awhile since we’ve actually been able to just be together for real like this, without having to be battling over the Plaza and putting on a show for everyone like we actually hate each other…”

“I know,” Raymond agrees, giving their still-joined hands a gentle squeeze. “That’s why I decided to finally sneak out again after the fight today. I missed you so much too, and seeing you today without being able to actually _see_ you…” Rad still doesn’t understand how it’s possible for a robot to blush, but that doesn’t stop the gentle heat from rising and coloring Raymond’s cheeks a rosy pink. “Well. That’s why I ended up jumping you in your own van during your break time, I suppose.”

“Romantic,” Rad teases, but their lips are pressed together again before Raymond can reply, and neither of them are really complaining at that, both more than happy to have their mouths too busy to talk if kissing is the alternative. It had been awkward back in the beginning, trying to figure out how to best deal with their combined top-heavy proportions and Raymond’s surplus of rather alarmingly sharp edges, but now they move together without second thought, each knowing just the right moments to move or stay still as they slowly forget that the rest of the world still exists outside of each other. Rad pushes closer as their kisses start to deepen, untangling one hand from Raymond’s to instead curve behind the robot’s back and pull him closer, and Raymond giggles against his lips.

"Someone's moving a bit fast today, hm?" Raymond croons teasingly between kisses, but as he speaks the words he's reflexively hooking his legs around Rad’s waist, now pressed flush against him from chest to hips.

"I don't see you complaining," Rad points out with a raised eyebrow, but if Raymond still wants to be sassy then two can play at that game. He shifts backwards so that they're no longer pressed together and keeps them suspended apart like that for a good few moments, locking them a silent staredown and absolutely daring Raymond to argue with him.

"...Get back here already and finish what you started, loser," Raymond sneers adoringly, silently accepting his defeat, and for all his big talk Rad is of course more than happy to oblige. He's isn’t sure if Blaine's shoddy AC-repair-job actually went out again or if he and Raymond are just producing enough heat to completely negate the effects of the furiously-blowing vents at the front of the van, but the air around them definitely isn’t the frosty cold haven that they’d started with anymore. Their lips part for a moment again after a particularly passionate series of kisses, eyelids hooded and faces flushed, and a few more puffs of steam escape from the vents tucked away on either side of Raymond’s jaw, and it's actually really hot for some reason (—pardon the pun—) and Rad decides that he really can’t be bothered to care about the temperature anymore as he dives back in for more. Realistically, he knows that it’s only been a few weeks since they were last able to do this, to have enough time and relative safety to cuddle and kiss and everything else without having to worry about being caught-out, but to Rad it feels like it might as well have been years. He's been missing something over these past few weeks, and he thinks he might have just figured it out; he's hungry, and Raymond knows exactly what will satisfy him.

Now that he has a free hand again, Raymond makes quick work of burying it in Rad’s mass of hair as they continue to gradually up the intensity of their kisses, working the points of his fingers down through the tightly-coiled curls to carefully graze across the sensitive area stretching midway between Rad’s ears and the base of his antennae. It's a trick Raymond learned not far into his relationship with the alien—but something that his extra-sharp fingertips had made Rad actually very uneasy to try for the longest time. Apparently it was an extremely erogenous zone for all the inhabitants from Planet X, but it was a fine line to walk between pleasure and near-lethal pain so it required the utmost levels of trust in order to even try it. Eventually though, after a lengthy stretch of patiently working through the worry and proving that Raymond can, in fact, be gentle enough with his claw-like fingers in such a vulnerable area, Rad had finally allowed them to try it out once—and he never once hesitated from doing it again.

The effect of the feather-light touch is essentially immediate: Rad tenses up almost comically, his entire body going completely rigid as if Raymond had flipped some secret off switch hidden under all that hair, and the beginnings of a very particular sound catches sharply in his throat a few times but never quite makes it to a complete sound. He stays frozen like that for a handful of seconds, eyelids fluttering against his flushed cheeks but never actually opening, before silently releasing Raymond’s other hand. Raymond smirks as he obliges the unspoken request, threading his second hand into Rad’s hair across from the first and gently drawing his fingertips over both sensitive spots at the same time.

The tension releases completely at the joint stimulation and Rad’s previously-stuttering purrs erupt into a fully-fledged harmony of gravel tumbling through honey, the sound rumbling low in in his throat and sending vibrations coursing all throughout Raymond’s chestplate as he practically melts down against him. Their makeout session is all but forgotten as Rad dreamily buries his face into the crook of Raymond’s neck, and doesn't take long before he begins to absently grind his hips into the junction at the robot’s hip with all the blissed-out contentment in the world. Raymond’s smirk only grows further still at how quickly that had all escalated; Rad really hadn’t been kidding about missing him, had he? Interesting~

After a comfortable stretch of time passes with them merely enjoying the new air of easy contentment, Raymond decisively removes the second hand from Rad’s hair again to get the metaphorical ball rolling once more, because while this is nice and all he knows from past experience that Rad would be more than happy to spend the rest of the evening like this, but they aren't done yet. He ignores the soft whine of displeasure that Rad makes at the loss of contact in favor of the sound that he knows will follow quickly after, when he carefully trails the sharp points of his fingers down the length of Rad’s spine and relishes in the way he pauses his languid rutting to involuntarily arch up into the touch with a softly-hitched sigh. When he reaches the shallow dip of his waist, Raymond circles around to the front and allows himself a few moments to silently appreciate the defined ridges and valleys of Rad’s six pack—which Rad also appreciates, if the giggled hum that interrupts his purring is any indication—before finally easing his wandering hand beneath the waistband of Rad’s ridiculously bright pink pants to its intended destination.

Another breathy sound escapes Rad as he feels the first contact of the relatively cool metal against his flushed skin, the sound sending ripples of electricity coursing through Raymond’s circuits in that way that he’s only ever known Rad to be able to do to him. Not that he’s ever really been intimate like this with anyone else… but that was besides the point. Rad’s bulge has already begun to unsheathe itself by this point, the tentacle-like appendage writhing sluggishly against the unobtrusive fabric of Rad’s boxer briefs, almost as if it isn’t quite awake yet. It certainly is a curious sight to see, even after as many times that they've done this by now, and as soon as Raymond makes contact it immediately curls greedily around and between his amusingly-similarly-shaped fingers, rapidly emerging to its full length and wrapping around every inch of Raymond that it can manage to get a hold of, all the while coating everything it comes into contact with in a thin layer of purple slickness.

If Raymond is perfectly honest with himself… it's honestly kind of gross, and the slick substance has a habit of slipping in between even the smallest gaps in his paneling to gum up his gears and make his machinery malfunction in a way that's tedious to repair at best and scrap-metal inducing at the worst. But when Rad makes those certain sounds, those desperate little whimpers and hushed mewls pressed into the side of his neck; rutting against his hand in that way that’s now far beyond the realm of contented and well into the territory of verging on desperate; the way he clings so tightly, _impossibly_ tightly—tightly enough to dent the tempered metal panels with his raw strength alone—to Raymond’s frame like he’s the only thing still keeping him tethered to this plane of existence… Well, let it suffice to say that his personal distaste for one small part of the process seems pretty insignificant when compared to the ultimate reward for bringing it to completion.

So he finally begins to shift and curl his fingers against Rad's pressure to give him the much-needed friction he’s been looking for, making extra certain to keep his sharp edges away from anywhere that they shouldn’t be. Rad shudders another fluttering sigh against him at the movement, his legs beginning to tremble and thrusts becoming more and more sporadic as he nears his peak. He's panting now even as the purring continues to rumble down low in his throat, and his mind is hazey in a way that makes it just short of impossible to actually focus on anything other than getting relief from the swirling mass of pressure building up deep in his abdomen. He’s so close, _so close, so close so closesoclosesoclose,_ but there’s _something_ still missing that he can’t quite remember, but if he doesn’t get it soon he’s gonna have a complete meltdown or _worse,_ whatever that could even mean at this point, and he lets out the most pitiful whine of frustration for how helpless he feels in this moment.

Raymond smirks at the sound, more to himself than anything else, and decides to finally put Rad out of his pleasure-turned-misery. He tenderly pulls Rad closer to him once more and murmurs a soft, “I really have missed this, you know,” against his ear before tenderly biting that one particular spot just below his jaw, all at the same time that he moves his fingers with the utmost reverence down to that one particular spot that's more sensitive than all the others—and that’s it. The final elusive puzzle piece falls into place, and Rad rocks forward with a strangled cry as his bulge constricts around Raymond’s fingers, releasing every last drop of built-up liquid pleasure into the confines of Rad's briefs. And perhaps Raymond’s favourite part of the whole process, though for reasons he can’t quite explain, is right here at the end, when Rad’s antennae begin to glow as if he’s about to use his levitation beam, but instead they simply flash just once, incredibly bright, like the final strike of lighting in a thunderstorm, and very gradually begin to fade away again—like a physical manifestation of his afterglow.

Rad effectively collapses as soon as he finishes, completely spent after going through all of that, and he laughs giddily at Raymond having to catch and steady him as he comes down from the high. “I’m fine, I’m fine,” he breathes through the giggles, settling comfortably against Raymond’s chest again as his gives his body and limbs some time to rest and stop trying to do their best impressions of limp pasta noodles. “Wow, that was… a lot more intense than I thought it’d be,” he admits, turning his head so that his still-flushed cheek can press against the cool metal of Raymond’s neck plates.

“Still good, though?” Raymond asks with an air of nonchalance, finally removing his hand from Rad’s pants as his bulge begins its retreat back into its sheath, and Rad twitches slightly at the feeling.

“Yes, of course~” he all but scoffs, eyes drowsily drifting down to the robot’s now purple-slicked hand, and he startles at the sight. “Oh, no— _shoot_ —agh, man—dude, I’m _so_ sorry, I wasn’t even _thinking_ — _”_

“It’s fine,” Raymond assures him with an easy smile, fishing out one of the towels that they specifically keep stuffed under the passenger’s seat for occasions just like this. “I was gonna need to have this arm replaced after the damage from the fight earlier anyways. That’s why I used the left one this time~” Rad still looks unsure as Raymond wipes away as much of the purple residue as he can from his hand, even though he can already feel the effects of the fluid messing with the mechanisms in his first two fingers. “I mean it: _it’s okay._ I wouldn’t have gone all the way through with it if I didn’t think it would be fine, right? We promised.”

Rad remains hesitant, but Raymond fixes that quickly with another long, deep kiss that leaves Rad grinning sheepishly for some reason, so he once again tries to cover up the fact by burying his face in Raymond’s neck. Maybe one day he’ll realize that that tactic doesn't actually hide anything like he wants it to, but for now Raymond just smiles and wraps his arms around him and pulls him close for a nice bit of afterglow cuddling. “Man… I just wish I could, like… return the favor though, yanno?”

Raymond doesn’t mean to laugh, but the sudden sentiment catches him by surprise. “Well, while that is a nice thought, I don’t even know how that would work, with me being a robot and all. And besides that, I’m fairly certain that, given his feelings about friendship and relationships in general, that’s not exactly something I can expect to ask Lord Boxdad to incorporate into my rebuilding and repairs later tonight—or ever, even.” He laughs again, moreso to himself, at the very thought. “Could you imagine, though?”

Rad suddenly pulls back and fixes Raymond with an oddly intense stare for a long moment, cheeks still lightly dusted with blush and antennae still glowing although the light is noticeably fainter already. “Hey, are you happy?”

Raymond blinks a few times at the soft-spoken question that came seemingly out of nowhere, gazing into Rad’s genuinely questioning eyes as he tries to come up with his answer. “Uhm… yes? What do you mean?” he asks back with a perplexed smile as he shifts them into a more comfortable position, his hands perhaps not-so-accidentally coming to rest on Rad’s hips. Rad heaves a sigh as he tries to collect his own words a bit better, and Raymond strokes soothing circles against his hipbones while he patiently waits for him.

“I just… I dunno. I just wanna make sure,” Rad explains, fiddling with the loose chunk of Raymond’s shoulder panel that he’d accidentally chipped off during the fight earlier today. “Like, I just wanna make sure that everything’s cool, and like, fair and all. Because, like—y'know, you _are_ a robot so things _are_ different for you, and we can’t do certain things with you that we can with me _because_ you’re a robot—and vice versa, I guess—but that’s not even to mention the fact that you’re supposed to be a _bad_ robot while I’m a _good_ hero, so we’re supposed to be enemies and hate each other’s dumb guts, which means that we basically have to straight-up lie about and hide _us_ from pretty much everyone that isn’t Enid or K.O., but then that’s _especially_ bad on your side because who knows what Boxman would do if he ever found out that you—that _we_ —”

“Radicles,” Raymond interjects softly, evoking the power of his full name to break him out of his downward spiral. It works, and he lifts his hand to cup Rad’s cheek as the totally-not-actually-distressed alien wipes furiously at the dampness suddenly stinging at the corners of his eyes. “Hey, look at me,” Raymond coaxes, and Rad does, cheeks flooding scarlet again but for a different reason this time. And it’s honestly so adorable that Raymond can’t help himself, leaning forward to give him a long, sweet kiss as he gathers his own thoughts. Rad’s eyes are crossed slightly when Raymond pulls back again and he has to stop himself from simply diving in for another few kisses. That wouldn’t help them get anywhere meaningful right now, and he feels like this is something important that they really should talk about while it was being brought up.

“Of _course_ I’m happy,” he answers at long last, and Rad almost looks genuinely surprised at the answer. Raymond represses the urge to roll his eyes. “How could I not be, honestly? I mean, _sure_ we have to sneak around all the time, but that’s honestly part of the fun of it, at least for me. I kinda like it~ And I do admit, obviously it would be nice to be able to show our faces together in public, to be able kiss you whenever, in front of whomever, without having to worry about repercussions… But it’s not _necessary_. As long as I ultimately still get to see you and be with you—hold you, and kiss you, and _love_ you…" He smiles softly, hoping that Rad can grasp how truly genuine he's being as he admits all of this, "Well, there’s not a scale in all of existence that can measure how happy I am.”

There are tears in Rad’s eyes again but he doesn’t even bother to wipe them away this time before throwing his arms around Raymond’s neck and pulling him down into a tight hug. “You are a massive sap, do you know that?” he asks, but the muffled sound of his voice being buried in Raymond’s neck yet again _still_ can’t disguise the sound of the smile splitting his face. Raymond smirks and snakes his arms behind Rad waist to better hug him back. It’s a little awkward since they’re now lying down against the floor of the van, but Rad only shifts into a more comfortable position like this is what he had planned on happening to begin with, so Raymond goes with it.

“I may have been informed of the idea once or twice, yes~” He snickers when Rad gives him a playful bite for the sass, shrugging him off before he can make any actual dents this time. “But, in all seriousness... Before I fell for you, my entire existence consisted of trying to make Coach Boxdad happy. Follow his _every_ order, do everything he said _exactly_ as he said it so I wouldn’t disappoint him. Which I guess is what I was technically _built_ to do, but that’s not a life. It wasn’t until you came along that I realized that the world had more to offer than just following orders—and that _I_ had more to offer than just blindly accepting my predefined role as a villain.”

He pauses to reach up and twirl a few distractingly-stray green curls around his fingers— _the clean ones_ —before tucking them back into their proper place, and Rad catches his hand on the way back down to lace their fingers together. “And then after that whole revelation on my part, you _not only_ accepted the truths of my situation, but _also_ somehow reciprocate my feelings against a whole variety of odds?” He grins adoringly. “How could I not be happy with that?”

“...Total sap,” Rad repeats with a decisive nod of his head, like he’s just made the final call that will forevermore brand the robot as a preposterously sentimental weenie.

“A sap that you _love,_ though~” Raymond points out with a smug smile, and Rad’s own teasing grin melts into a more genuine smile of his own.

“Yeah… I really do.”

Raymond leans in for another kiss, but a sudden and incredibly loud banging on the back door rattles the entire van and shocks the two of them out of their liplock. “Raaaad!” Enid’s annoyed voice calls out, and Rad and Raymond both tense up even further. “Your break ended almost 10 minutes ago, dude; wrap it up already, c’mon!”

“Sorry, Enid! J–just a sec, okay?” The van shifts again, presumably as Enid stops trying to grind his bumper into the ground since it’s followed shortly after by the faint sounds of her footsteps retreating back towards the Bodega. Rad sighs and lets his head fall back against the floor. Right; he's still at work. He’d honestly completely forgotten that that was even a thing right now, having gotten so swept up in all of this... Wow, time really does fly when you're having fun, huh? When he opens his eyes again he sees Raymond gazing lovingly back down at him, and he scoffs a quick sigh of, “What’re _you_ looking at..?”

But Raymond only shakes his head and leans back up on his knees so Rad has room to sit up with him. Rad stays on the floor for the moment. “Nothing. You’d just better get back to work before you get fired or something else equally as horrible to a hero like you.”

He punctuates the teasing remark by playfully pinching Rad's sides, and Rad sticks his tongue out in a completely non-childish way and crosses his arms over his chest. “...I need to change my pants first, though.”

“Ah, right. Here, I fished them out on accident earlier when I was get the towel—” He blindly reaches back under the passenger seat and produces pair of neon pink pants nearly identical to the ones Rad is currently wearing—minus the purple stain that’s slowly starting to bloom across the front. Oops. Well, that’s why he came prepared with an extra set of clothes, after all.

There really isn’t enough space to comfortably fit two bodies _and_ all of the moments that Rad is going to need in order to accomplish a successful wardrobe change, so the best way they both figure to do it is to have Rad sit with his back to Raymond’s chest against the center console so he has as much leg room as he can manage to get whilst struggling to get both into and out of his boots and pairs of pants. Raymond doesn’t voice the fact that a large part of why he wants to do it this way is so he can pepper Rad’s neck and shoulders with kisses the entire time he’s changing, which he absolutely does, and Rad mostly lets it slide because he enjoys the extra attention just as much and it all works out in the end regardless. _(“Why didn’t you just move to the front and let me have the whole back to myself to move around in?” “Someone could see me through the windows in the front.” “*snort* No, you just wanted to be able to do_ this _.” “Mmm, and can you really blame me~?")_

“Okay,” Rad says after he pulls his left boot back into place, turning around and crouching to face Raymond as he lays out the plan. “Well, you know the drill. Two knocks for safe, three knocks for not. We know Enid’s out there but she already knows about you and me so it’s doesn’t really matter if she sees you—”

“Rad, I know it’s been a while but I’m fairly certain that I do in fact still know the drill, like you just said,” Raymond reminds him with an amused sparkle in his eye and tone in his voice, and Rad pouts for a few moments until Raymond kisses it from his lips. “Last kiss for the day. I dunno when I’ll be able to get away again, so make it count. But hopefully the next will come sooner than last time.”

“We’ll make it work,” Rad assures him, cupping his cheek once more as he pulls him in for the final kiss. It’s bittersweet, in a way, and he almost doesn’t stop himself from leaning in for another, and another—but Raymond’s gentle hand on his shoulder holds him back from doing just that.

“‘Til next time, my darling~”

Rad blushes at the pet name and jovially shoves Raymond away from him. “Yeah-yeah, next time for sure, _nerd.”_ He throws him one last grin as he quickly hops out of the van and shuts the door behind him, scanning the area to see if anyone else is around to catch them. He only sees Enid, still waiting for him by the back door. He doesn't quite know how to feel about that. _Knock-knock_.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” he calls out as he makes his way towards her, feeling that Cool-and-Confident act begin to build up around him all over again with each step he takes. “You know how time just gets away from you sometimes~”

She still doesn’t look amused, and as he gets closer she starts squinting at him quizzically. Realization flashes in her eyes when he’s only a few steps away, followed by horror less than a second later. “Eww—gross, dude—really?? _That’s_ why you’re so late coming back??”

Rad is super confused about what the heck she’s even talking about until she points up above his head—and with his own look of scandalized horror Rad reaches up to shield his still-glowing antennae within the safety of his own hands. “Wait, Enid, no, it—it’s not what you think!”

“Oh, really?” she asks with a devilish grin starting to show on her face now that the initial shock is wearing off. “What is it actually then?”

Rad hesitates. “...Okay, it’s probably what you think. But I didn’t plan for it to happen! It just kinda… did. And then, like, we ended up kinda having this really _deep_ conversation that I _really_ wasn't expecting, and—”

Enid snorts and waves away his rushed excuses. “Dude, you already know I don’t actually care; I’m just razzing you because you’re out past the end of your break. As long as you don't make this into a habit, we won’t have a problem here.”

“Well, I doubt you’ll have to worry about that anytime soon,” Rad mutters, more to himself than as an actual answer for her, glancing back at the van for a brief moment.

“...Well, good, because if it _does_ ever become a problem, I just might have to let it slip to Mr. Gar why exactly it is that you’re slacking off so much.”

Rad glares at her. “You _wouldn’t.”_

But even as he says it she has that smug  _yes-I-absolutely-would_  grin on her face, and he thinks he might want to change his vote of confidence. They have a silent staredown for a few moments longer until Enid breaks out into another grin as she turns to open the back door, and Rad knows he’s as good as done for. “Well, chop-chop is all I can say for now; Colewort attempted a fourth lightning zinger while you were out, and the ceiling collapsed over the entirety of aisle three.”

Rad groans and throws his head back, forgetting to be embarrassed about his antennae as he stomps his foot against the ground like a child. “Aww, man; this _sucks!”_

It’s difficult being a hero, sometimes. Especially when your boyfriend is actually an “evil” robot who’s technically supposed to be a villain and also your enemy. You have to pretend to fight each other on a regular basis and act like you hate each other’s dumb guts; you can’t go out on dates or share kisses or hold hands or even show your faces together in public; and sometimes your best-friend-slash-coworker ends up blackmailing you hardcore about it so she can get to do even less at work than usual. But at the end of the day, when all is said and done, and you’re able to find one another once again in the quiet moments of whatever safe space you can find, after all the expectations of the world are peeled away and you’re left with just the two of you and your love for each other… you know that it’s all worth it. Maybe someday things will change, or maybe they’ll always be the same, but it doesn’t really matter. As long as you have each other, you can make it through anything, and that’s definitely more than enough to be happy about.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.... there we go~ x,3  
> Sorry about that lol but I just needed to get it out of my system I guess?? & dw there's more stories to come as long as this inspiration keeps up x'D  
> This is my first ever actual-smut fic that I've ever posted anywhere too, so thanks for joining me on that journey lol & I hope you enjoyed & have a good rest of your day/night~! :3


End file.
